Dreaming of a Happy Birthday
by NovaChridhe
Summary: Inside the Infinite Tsukuyomi, dreams are build from desires. Desires are supposed to be fulfilled in these dreams and they are, but being in so much pain beforehand wasn't something Kakashi would have thought would happen. Though if the result would always be that, then he would gladly go through it again. One-Shot. Part of a series of one-shots called "Dream with me". Part 6


Infinite Tsukuyomi. A dream build from desire. It reaches into the depths of your soul, bringing fourth a dream that you desired above all else. Sometimes that was something one never would have imagined, if one was awake.

But since the dream is made up of desires, human desires at that, it won't ever be without pain or anything bad. Because no matter how good a person is, they are still human. And no human is perfect.

Kakashi was irritated. Had been for a while now. Irritated at himself manly, for not figuring out why it bothered him so much. And he knew things couldn't go on the way they had for the past weeks but he also didn't know how to stop. The only thing he knew for sure was that it had all started three weeks ago, when he came upon a scene he had had no business intruding in.

It had been a really nice day so far. Training in the morning, then a bit of lazing around, avoiding work and most of the populace of Konoha. Though he had to hand in a late report in between. He had been able to avoid another competition with Guy so far and was able to piss off Obito. A really nice day indeed.

Now he was sitting in one of his favoured spots to read his book, enjoying the evening sun that shone through the leaves of the tree he was sitting in. And it could have been so nice too, but of course someone had to ruin it and sat down on the bench below it.

It was the Hyuuga girl from Kurenais team, fumbling nervously with her fingers and sighing. It was obvious that she was meeting someone and Kakashi had no intention of intruding on whatever this was going to be. So he made to change his reading spot when he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Ooooy Hinata!", someone shouted while running in their direction. Someone who Kakashi was rather familiar with and who had blonde hair and blue eyes and a goofy adorable grin.

Panting heavily Naruto stopped in front of the bench, catching his breath. "Sorry I'm late, but I had to babysit Mariko-chan and Rin-nee came home later than I thought."

"N-no Naruto-kun, it's fine. You're not late, I'm early.", she quietly replied, still fumbling with her fingers. How they didn't come off with all that fumbling was a mystery to him.

"Oh, alright...", he stood there a bit awkwardly before he sat down next to her. "So... what did you wanna talk about Hinata?" Her face caught on fire at his question and for a moment he thought she would faint.

Kakashi knew he should go. Knew it as sure as he saw the Hokage monument in the distance. This wasn't something he was supposed to witness and he should really change his reading spot, leaving those two alone.

But it was like his body didn't listen. It was rooted to the spot he was in. He had even concealed himself further by lowering his chakra and slipping into the shadows, like in his anbu days, as to not being noticed by them. He really shouldn't be doing this, but he couldn't help himself but to spy on them a little further.

After several long minutes in which the girl opened and closed her mouth without ever making a sound, her face got even redder, much to Kakashis astonishment. Naruto sat next to her awkwardly waiting for her to get the words out she wanted to tell him.

Kakashi knew what the girl wanted to say, everyone knew about her crush on the knucklehead except for the guy in question. Honestly, how the boy hadn't realized it until now was an enigma to him. It was so obvious in everything the girl did concerning him.

But looking at her now, wringing her hands and fumbling for words, never really looking directly at Naruto, he wasn't sure the girl had the courage to confess. That was until she heavily sighed and closed her eyes. Another minute went by in which she seemed to calm herself before looking directly at Naruto, any sign of nervousness gone.

"Naruto...", she started with a calm but quiet voice and Naruto sat up straighter. "I have always watched you... watched you for many years. And in my eyes... you're a proud failure!" Narutos eyebrows furrowed in confusion at that but continued to listened, not interrupting her. Kakashi too frowned at her wording. That was an... unusual way to confess.

"When I look at you, I get an intense feeling in my heart, because you're not perfect... because you fail and... you still have the strength to get back up. I believe that is what true strength is.", she continued, her cheeks getting slightly red again. Though she wasn't finished yet and went on, while Narutos eyes got bigger with every word she was saying.

"Whenever I look at you, I feel more courage within me. It... makes me feel like I can accomplish something if I try. …It makes me feel like I am worth something." at that Naruto tried to protest but she shook her head and held up her hand silencing him.

"No Naruto that's how it is! I used to always cry and give up. I made many wrong turns. ...But you… you helped me find the right path. I always chased after you and I wanted to catch up to you. Because I wanted to walk beside you all this time. I just wanted to be with you. You changed me for the better! Your smile is what saved me!", she drew in a shaky breath before looking at Naruto again.

"I love you!", she said almost to faint to catch with the wind blowing. Naruto stared at her, mouth open and a blush creeping up his tan skin, clearly speechless. And Kakashi felt wholly uncomfortable.

He had been right, he shouldn't have listened. He should have gone when he realized what this was going to be, but he had been too curious. The more she spoke the more he felt something heavy inside of him, pulling at his heart. And looking at Narutos flushed face, he was sure the boy would go out with her.

And it fit. They suited each other, Kakashi saw that. Everything she had said was true and in a relationship they would benefit from each other. Him giving her courage and her giving him the calmness he sometimes lacked. They would have a great future and beautiful children, Kakashi knew that.

But his heart, his whole body felt heavy at the very thought of that. He didn't know why that was and he wasn't even sure if he wanted to know. But he knew his heart would break if that would come to be. He already felt the first cracks in it.

So when Naruto had fought down his blush and was about to answer her, he fled. Not able to listen to his response his body had moved on it's own, leaving them behind as fast as he could. Never once looking back. And he had only stopped running when he noticed that he was in the middle of the forest outside of Konoha, the sun long gone and the moon shining down on him.

He had leant at the nearest tree sliding it down. Arms on his knees and head in his hands he just sat there for a very long time, thinking about nothing and everything.

When the sun made it's first appearance again, Kakashi still sat in the same spot. Not having moved in the slightest. He hadn't slept the whole night and even though he had had worse nights from his anbu days where he hadn't slept in days, he felt like death warmed over.

His way back into Konoha was slow as he earnestly thought about what had happened. It just didn't make any sense. This was completely new for him and he didn't know what to do about it.

As he turned a corner he caught sight of a mob of blonde hair in the distance and he was on the next roof just a second later, his body moving on instinct. He just couldn't face Naruto at the moment. Whatever was wrong with him had definitely to do with the boy and as long as he hadn't figured out what that was he would avoid him as far as he could.

And that was what he had been doing for the last three weeks. Fleeing whenever he saw that oh so familiar mob of blonde hair when it was anywhere near him. And when he couldn't he talked as little as possible with him, not even looking in his direction if he could.

At first Naruto was confused and maybe a bit amused at Kakashis behaviour, but the longer it lasted the more confused he got, trying to get Kakashi to talk to him again. Naruto was hurt by his avoidance of him, but he didn't know what to do.

Everytime he thought about that evening and the girls confession, he felt like he couldn't breath. And the thought of the two of them together felt like someone had his heart in an ice cold grip, squeezing it like a snake it's pray.

Two days ago was his personal low point. He had been walking down a street as he saw Naruto entering Ichiraku, a dark haired girl with pale eyes closely behind. He had heard his heart cracking at the sight and just stood there for a minute or two staring at where they had vanished into the restaurant.

Since then he hadn't seen Naruto. Hadn't seen anyone really, as he hadn't left his apartment. He had forced himself to think about his situation and what was wrong with it but didn't come up with anything.

He wasn't able to think clearly about the subject and he was at his wits end. And that was why, in the evening of the third day, he found himself at the front door to the house of his two best friends, contemplating if he should even be there. The decision was made for him though as the door opened and a very surprised Obito almost ran into him.

"Wha... Kakashi?! What?", he stumbled over his words as he looked at the miserable appearance of his friend. Shoulders and head hanging, dark circle under the visible eye and his hair, normally standing up in all directions, drooping down.

"Rin...", he yelled wary over his shoulder inside the house. Rin came with a giggling Mariko, balanced on her hip, to the door asking what was the matter. But as Kakashi came into her view, her eyes got big and a soft "Kakashi!" escaped her.

Ushering him inside, they sat him down on the living room couch, gave him a glass of water and Rin put their child down on her blanked on the floor, giving her something to play with. Obito looked conflicted, he had obviously been on his way to a mission, given that he was in full gear, before Kakashi had dropped in on them. But leaving a clearly distressed friend behind was also something Oibto could not do, leaving him in a dilemma.

"It's fine Obito, go.", Rin said. He looked as though he wanted to protest but she interrupted him before he could. "I have this handled. Go on your mission and come back home safely!", she commanded.

Kakashi was grateful for her. Obito was great, but this wasn't something he could talk so easily about. Having one person as audience was difficult enough for him. With Rin he was sure that she would listen attentively without judging unlike Obito who would definitely poke fun at him. And he wasn't in any kind of state to suffer through that.

They exchanged a worried glance, while Kakashi just sat there staring blankly ahead. He registered that they started talking in hushed voices and if he had any energy left he might have tried to eavesdrop, but as things where he just waited for them to finish.

After a while of talking Obito huffed and shook his head. He kissed Rin goodbye, ruffled Marikos mob of black hair and gave Kakashi another worried glance before leaving the house and presumably Konoha.

Now alone, well as alone as one can be with a toddler in the room, with Rin and having that worried and patient look turned fully on him, he had the urge to flee again. But he fought it down and remained seated. Starting to talk though was another matter altogether. He didn't know what to say or where to start. How to even describe what his problem was.

They sat like this for a long while, neither saying anything. The only sound the occasional snore from Mariko who had fallen asleep after her father had left. Rin sighed, went over to the child to pick her up and then left the room to put her in bed. When she came back, she exhaled another heavy sigh before sitting down next to him.

She put her hand on his shoulder, forcing him to look at her and asked in a gentle but concerned tone: "What happened?"

And that was it. That was what he had needed. Her prompting him to begin.

He told her about the confession and how he didn't stay to hear the reply. How he had felt hearing the confession and after it. How he thought the both of them fit together perfectly, but that the thought of them being together was killing him inside. How he avoided him for the last few weeks because he didn't know what this meant and what to do about it. How he saw that his behaviour was hurting him, which made him feel even more miserable in return. How he had seen the both of them two days ago and how he had just shut down after it. And how he was unable to find the reason for his behaviour and his feelings toward that person.

Though he never mentioned Narutos name or that of the Hyuuga girl. Why he didn't tell her he wasn't sure, but he didn't feel like it mattered all that much. He hoped she could help him even if she didn't know.

He had talked for over two hours straight and his mouth was dry, since he never even touched the glass of water that she had given him upon entering her house. But he didn't even sip from it, not sure if he could keep it down as tense as he was. This had been mentally taxing and he never wanted to do something like that again.

Rin had listened the whole time never interrupting him. Her worried look got replaced by surprise very quickly at the beginning of his talk, changed back to worried and then back to surprise and back to worried. At the end she just sat there, watching him contemplative.

"Considering your reading material I'm surprised that you didn't figure it out yourself.", she mumbled after several long minutes in silence and sighed. His reading material? What had his reading material got to do with this? Before he could ask though she continued in a gentle voice.

"Tell me,... how would you describe him?", not even blinking at the fact the person he had been talking about was a man. Kakashi felt a little off guard by that question. If he described Naruto to her, she would definitely know who he had been talking about. But if he didn't tell her the name he could always say that it was someone else, though if she would believe him was doubtful.

Still he had come to her for help and if she wanted to do it like this then he had to comply.

"He... he's an idiot! Jumps into danger without a second thought and tries to do everything by himself, even if he doesn't need to. He drives me to heights of anxiousness you wouldn't believe. He's... always there for his friends and would do anything to protect them.", he smiled as he continued.

"He's a talented shinobi and prankster who can catch anyone off guard. He's... a goofball who can make anyone laugh and he cares for everyone so deep... sometimes I wonder where this endless pool of kindness and absolute goodness is coming from and if it even has an end." Rin smiled with big wondering eyes.

"He makes everyone believe in him. Believe that he can reach whatever goal he has in his sights and he has the ability to make anyone follow him because he never gives up." He paused thinking about what else to say.

"When he smiles it's like the sun is shining even if it's night and one can't see their own hands in front of them. And his eyes are so expressive, anyone can read him like an open book. Having both of those things directed at oneself is like... this warm fuzzy feeling when it's cold outside but you're lying in bed and it's so warm and comfy that you just don't want to get up. And when he pouts he looks up through his eyelashes which makes him look so cute and adorable. And when he is near you his whole presence is like a ray of sunlight that warms you up from the inside out."

He had been so caught up in his narration of Naruto that her sob only registered after a few seconds. She had a hand pressed to her lips and a tear was running down her cheek. Confused at her reaction he was unable to do anything but look at her as she regained her composure again.

"Kakashi...", she began softly. "Have you really no idea... what this is?" He shook his head and she sighed. "I mean... have you listened to yourself? It's quite obvious really. That now and your story from before, it's so... glaringly obvious... anyone could tell you what this is."

"Then tell me what's wrong with me!", he demanded, exhausted from this whole ordeal and he just wanted to get it over with.

"There is nothing wrong with you! You're just...", she stopped shaking her head. "Have you... never felt anything similar to this?"

"No... not like this. Nothing like this!"

"Kakashi...", she looked him deep in he eye, smiled and simply said: "You're in love!"

Four little words and Kakashis world came to a full on stop. His ears started ringing because of the thoughts in his head tumbling over each other. Going over the last three weeks and then further, over every interaction he had had with Naruto, searching for the moment his feelings towards the blonde had changed. But he came up with nothing, just an accumulation of scenes stretched over the last one and a half years since Narutos return from his journey with Jiraiya-sama.

After his return they had gotten a lot closer, spending as much time together as was possible outside training and missions. He hadn't even realized that they had spend that much time together until now.

They had trained together after the other two had left or just sat at the training ground enjoying the day. After almost every training or mission they had gone home together. They regularly ate at Ichirakus, almost every Thursday if both of them were in Konoha. And much to Kakashis shock he realized that in the last few months he had payed for them almost every time without even trying to ditch the bill on Naruto. Making those outings almost seem like a date.

And then he remembered a day shortly before this whole disaster. It had started like any other day for Kakashi, nothing special really. They had trained in the morning like always, even after Sakura and Sasuke had left. During their spar they had ended up on the ground, Naruto on top of him and his face just centimetres from his own. He hadn't had a conscious thought about their situation, but looking back at it now...

Naruto had been so close they could have kissed and thinking about it, Kakashi realized that he wouldn't have minded if they had. Narutos face had been flushed from the spars exertion and he wore a smile that Kakashi would have liked to have a taste of. He might have even done it if Naruto hadn't blushed the colour of a tomato and scrambled away as fast as he could, stumbling over his words as he apologized.

They had sat in an awkward silence until Naruto came to him holding out something wrapped in paper. "Happy Birthday", he had said, slightly blushing. He didn't know how Naruto had found out when his birthday was, but didn't ask either.

The gift had been a book. Not from the Icha Icha series, he had every exemplar from it, but a new one from the Ero Ero series and tickets for the new movie, Icha Icha Tactics. It had come out only a week prior.

And then they had spent the day together like always, lazing around, he had to read his new book after all. Eating at Ichirakus, it was a Thursday. And then going to the movies together, though Naruto was endlessly embarrassed to go there and Kakashi found it all the more amusing.

It had been a really nice day and one of the best birthdays he had in a few years actually. But he was glad now that nothing had happened then. Especially after the last weeks. He would have felt miserable afterwards. He felt miserable now, realizing that he was in love with Naruto. He was his student! Not only that but he was his teachers son! And to top it all of he was thirteen years younger than him and he knew him since birth!

This shouldn't be happening.

He felt like he was going a little mad. This just couldn't be happening. It was wrong on so many levels...

The sound of a crying toddler brought him back to the present and he blinked. Not much time had gone by since Rins world shattering words, a minute at most, in which she had sat there looking at him, gauging his reaction.

As she left the room to look after Mariko, Kakashi bolted. He couldn't be there at the moment. He had to figure out how to deal with this, preferably without anyone else knowing and as fast as possible.

Walking aimlessly around Konoha he went through everything again, searching for something that would proof Rins claim. But the more he thought about it the more he realized how right she was. And her comment about his reading material was almost hilarious at this point. He was supposed to be a genius but something this obvious he couldn't figure out.

But what to do about it? He obviously couldn't confess, that would be just wrong. Him, as his teacher thirteen years his senior, confessing to the son of his own teacher. Just thinking about what the people would say about that made him sick, not to mention his parents. How they would look at him, how everyone would look at him.

And Naruto too. He would think him disgusting and weird. His heart hurt at the thought of that, but he just knew that Naruto wouldn't reciprocate his feelings, not even in his wildest dreams.

He had to somehow get rid of these feelings. But how do you get rid of feelings you didn't even knew you had until an hour ago? Feelings that now ran through his whole being and that made him feel like he was floating and suffocate at the same time. How do you make your heart not feel heavy at the thought of losing the person you love, even if he's still beside you?

He sighed heavily as he realized that he stood in front of his apartment building, the sun long gone as he wandered the streets of Konoha searching for a solution that wasn't there. He climbed the stairs to his apartment on the third floor, heavy steps echoing in the empty hallway and not even bothering to turn on the lights.

That might have been a mistake, as he reached the top floor and realized that someone was sitting in the hallway in front of his door. In the darkness he couldn't see who it was but the window at the end of the hall stood open and let in a cool breeze, bringing him the smell of sunshine and chocolate. Naruto.

He stood there, frozen in place and not sure what to do. His instincts screamed at him to run away but he also couldn't leave. Not when Naruto had come to him, clearly already waiting for a while.

Slowly Naruto lifted his head and looked in his direction. Their eyes locked even in the darkness and Kakashi felt his breath hitch at the intensity in that look. Blue eyes boring into his very soul and preventing his instincts to flee to kick in. He was rooted to the spot and could only drown in the blue pools of Narutos eyes.

Then Naruto stood up and Kakashi could finally breath again as the eye contact was broken. He didn't even realize that he had stopped breathing.

Going over to his apartment door where Naruto already waited, he unlocked it and entered after the blonde.

Naruto went straight to the living room and sat down on the couch, not saying a single word. He looked exhausted, bags under his eyes and hair, normally a radiant sunny blonde, now dull and a little droopy. No smile in sight and it looked like he had been crying.

"Dear God please don't let me have to console him", Kakashi thought as he prepared some tea for the two of them. This whole situation was anything but ideal, him having just discovert that he was actually in love with a boy that he definitely shouldn't be and said boy now being in his apartment.

Not to mention the fact that he doesn't have any possibility of retreat. Them being in his apartment, that wasn't very big to begin with. He can't run, which makes this all the more uncomfortable for him.

He went over to the couch and gave the cup to Naruto who had been staring intensely at him the whole time. And then they drank tea without saying a single word and the longer this silence stretched the more nervous Kakashi got about all this.

"Why are you avoiding me?", Naruto questioned after a while.

"I'm not. We are enjoining a cup of tea right now aren't we not?", he tried to avoid the question and the hurt look from Naruto.

"That's not what I mean and you know that. I mean the last few weeks. You've been avoiding training and if you show up you're always gone the moment it ends. And every time you use one of your ridiculous excuses. You haven't talked to me in weeks and it's like you can't even look at me! It's driving me crazy and I just want to know what I did to make all this go away so that it can be as it was." His barrage of words came at Kakashi and he felt miserable with every word, hearing the hurt and desperation in Narutos voice.

"You haven't done anything. I just had to solve a problem that took a bit of time. But it's ok now. Really." It's not like he could have continued the way he had in the past weeks. It hurt too much and seeing Naruto like this was torture.

"Problem?", he didn't look convinced and who could blame him.

"Yeah.", he answered weakly.

"But it's solved now?"

"I think so yes."

Naruto still looked at him unconvinced but let him be and relaxed into the couch and took another sip from his tea. Silence filled the distance between them once more, but now it was almost comfortable, like it used to be.

"That was a really shitty day!" Kakashi looked at him with a raised eyebrow in question. "I mean you had your problem to take care of so it's only natural for you to forget what today is, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. And everyone was so worried about me in the last few days it was excruciating."

"Day?"

"See? You don't remember!"

Kakashi was confused. Why was this specific day responsible for Narutos foul mood? Granted it was also Kakashi fault to begin with, but that was beside the point. What did he forget?

"Since you avoided me I really wasn't in the mood for any celebrations, but mum and dad and everyone else kept pestering me about it. Saying that one only gets eighteen once and that I should celebrate it. Earlier I snapped at them, I should probably apologise later.", now he was rambling, talking manly to himself than to Kakashi. But now he remembered what today was.

Today was October the tenth. Narutos birthday. His eighteenth birthday. How could he have forgotten? Over his own dilemma and self-hate he had totally forgotten about this. But why was Naruto here? Sure the situation with his avoiding of him wasn't really nice, but wouldn't he much prefer to be with his girlfriend right now?

"Shouldn't you be with the Hyuuga girl now then?", he asked, trying to be distant and not let his emotions get the better of him.

"H-Hinata?", Naruto asked after a moment of pure confusion.

"Yes her."

"And why is that?", suspicion was plain visible in Narutos face.

"Aren't days like these perfect to spent them with ones girlfriend?", Kakashi answered nonchalantly, even though he was anything but.

"G-Girlfriend?", Naruto spluttered and almost let go of his tea cup.

"Yes I figured you'd go out with her after her confession three weeks ago.", he said without thinking and could've kicked his own arse for basically confessing that he had seen them.

"How do you even know about that?", Naruto was now fully alert, looking at him with suspicion and interest. His cup was discarded to the coffee table, next to Kakashis own cup he had put there a while ago.

"It was not that private of a spot and I stumbled over you and heard a little bit of it.", he tried to downplay it, but clearly wasn't succeeding as Narutos eyes narrowed.

"You... you were there? "

"Yes but I left after her confession." Naruto was silent after that, just looked at him in thought which made Kakashi highly uncomfortable. His instinct to flee came back full force, but he remained seated, looking straight at those cerulean eyes.

"Then you didn't hear my answer right?", the blonde contemplated.

"No I didn't.", he confessed and another stretch of silence came over them. A few seconds passed before Naruto seemed to have come to a conclusion, breathing deeply and swallowing before he started.

"Then let me tell you what I told her.", he began in a clear voice and Kakashi just wanted to escape this whole conversation. But they were in his own apartment and somehow he knew that running now would be a very bad idea.

"I like her, she is great and a good friend.", Kakashi swallowed and looked anywhere but the boy he was so desperately in love with. He just couldn't.

"But I won't ever be able to be what she wants me to be, because I already have someone I like!", at that Kakashis breath hitched and his eyes travelled slowly back to the pools of blue in that beautiful tan face.

"Someone I've known forever but only realized my feelings for that person not to long ago actually."

"He's an antisocial prick most of the time and likes to piss people off. He's stingy and never pays for anything, I'm not even sure what he does with his money. He's lazy and likes to read while his subordinates slave away. He's a pervert who reads porn in public."

Their eyes were locked onto each other, not even blinking. Naruto has someone he likes. Not only that, but that someone was a guy. A guy that sounded weirdly familiar to him. But that couldn't be true! Surly Naruto wasn't talking about... no that just couldn't be!

"But at the same time he's a genius who always knows what to do and acts accordingly. He is strong and might even be the best shinobi in the village. He's always there when one needs him and he would never let down a comrade."

Kakashis mind was reeling with the information Naruto was giving him, trying to put together who the person who had caught Narutos heart could be. Cautiously avoiding the thought that it could actually be him. But no one really fit the description he got from the blonde.

"For many it might be surprising but he's actually very gentle and attentive to the people he likes. Deep down he's a very caring person and would do anything for the people he loves. He listens and I mean really listens, even if I ramble about something mundane and boring."

Shikamaru? No he might be a genius, lazy and strong, but he has never read any porn in public. The Aburame kid from Kurenais team? No that didn't fit either. Sasuke? The description fit, only the porn didn't seem to work there either. But he was the best candidate.

"I've always known, since the first time that I've seen him, that he's beautiful, though I've never seen his face. But that doesn't matter. It doesn't matter if I never get to see his face, I like him anyway."

He's never seen his face? Then it can't be Sasuke, because Naruto knows what he looks like. But if it isn't Sasuke,... who is it?

"I love you, Kakashi!"

Kakashis world stopped for the second time this day. And again it happened because of four little words, only now they were directed at him. Not given to him, to give voice to his emotional chaos. He couldn't have heard right, it must have been a mistake.

"What?", he asked breathless, staring at the boy across from him, blinking a little bit.

"I said that you're an idiot and a good hearted genius! And that I am in love with you!", he replied with a challenging glint in his eyes, daring him to contradict him.

"You... you're in... love with me?", he just couldn't believe what he just heard. It just couldn't be true. The boy he liked, the blonde haired and blue eyed guy of his dreams, couldn't just like him back. It can't be that simple. It never is that simple in his life!

"That's what I just said."

"You can't be!"

"And why is that?", Naruto furrowed his brows, leaned back into the couch and crossed his arms in a defensive position.

"I'm thirteen years your senior."

"So?"

"You were my student!"

"I'm not anymore. So?"

"I was your fathers student!"

"Again, not anymore. So?

"People would..."

"I don't care what people would think!", Naruto interrupted him, "But I do care about what you think! And till now you haven't given me even one good enough reason to abandon my feelings for you." Naruto had come gradually closer, with every reason Kakashi had given him. And now he was right in front of him, only a few centimetres apart.

"This is not a good idea.", Kakashi tried to reason with him, but he felt his own resolve slipping with Naruto so close.

"But it is Kashi!" And there it was, the nickname Naruto had given him so long ago and which he hadn't used in years and with which Kakashis own resolve to abandon his feelings for the boy vanished.

He soared forward, pressing his masked lips to Narutos. And Naruto greedily pressed his body flush against his own, grabbing a fistful of Kakashis hair to get even closer to him. Weren't there that damn mask, Kakashi could actually taste him. And wouldn't that be heavenly?

They broke apart to get some air, looking into each others eyes, or eye in Kakashis case.

"I take it that you like me too.", Naruto said with a smirk. Kakashi didn't answer him, but he didn't need to. They both knew that Kakashi liked him, the bulge in his trousers made that pretty obvious.

He didn't say anything. He just reached up to his mask, grabbed the edge of it and pulled it down. Naruto just stared with his mouth open.

"Happy Birthday!", Kakashi said with a small smirk after making sure that it was still Narutos birthday with a quick look to the clock on the wall, which showed it was just before midnight.

Naruto stared for a long moment, literally drinking in the sight before him. Roaming over every inch of free skin with his eyes, mouth half agape.

Slowly he reached up and pulled Kakashis hitai-ate from his head, gently brushing his thumb over the scar at his left eye.

"I've always known you were beautiful, but damn... you're hot!", Naruto smirked and buried his hand in Kakashis hair again.

They kissed again, now without the hindering cloth between them. And it was as heavenly as Kakashi had thought. Sunshine and chocolate was all he could smell. All he could taste. And the warmth from the body above him made him feel like he was in a cocoon of happiness and he never wanted to leave it again. Ever!

When they stopped, Naruto was lying in Kakashis arms and played with his hair.

"I like your hair."

"I noticed. You couldn't keep your hands away from it.", Kakashi laughed.

"Well it is great. It has the perfect texture and it stands up like you've been electrocuted. I think that might be because of your nature alignment though."

"Mmmh never thought about that."

"And you have a crooked smile, you know?", Naruto said after some time.

"Have I?"

"Yes. It's adorable."

"If you say so."

Naruto started to frown and chew on his lip, a sign that something was worrying him, which in turn worried Kakashi. Has he changed his mind?

"What?", he asked, trying not to sound too worried.

"Say... we are together now right? Like a couple?"

"Only if you want to.",which Kakashi desperately hoped, now that he had gotten a taste of heaven.

"Yes! I do!", came the instant reply from Naruto and Kakashi slightly sighed in relieve. They cuddled and kissed for a long while after that.

"This is the best birthday present ever!", Naruto murmured into the crook of Kakashis neck in a sleepy voice. And shortly after he was already asleep.

And Kakashi couldn't agree more. All his problems seemed to have vanished with the arriving of this fantastic guy in his arms. Though he was slightly worried as to explain to Narutos parents that they were going out now.

But that was a problem to worry about in the future, not now. Not while he was holding his own future in his arms, drifting into sleep himself.

Endnote:

This is a part of a series I'm writing. Each story is complete on it's own and one can read and understand it without knowing the others. But to get the whole story I'd recommend reading the whole series when there's more of it, though in which order is up to you.

The series is called "Dream with me" and the titles will always have something to do with dreaming and in the summery I will put "Part" and the number of the current one-shot. So if you're interested you can read the other One-Shots I've written so far for this series.


End file.
